Filling The Void
by stayGOLDD
Summary: Left with an everlasting feeling of unaccomplishment, Woodcrest's favorite political radical is at an crossoroads in his young life. When crossing paths with a strange soul with a beautiful birth defect & a dark past.. what will become of his life? Will the void finally be filled? My first fanfiction EVER. take the time to read, possibly review. Thanks.
1. Rude Awakenings

REPOST OF First Chapter.

I Apologize for my formatting. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Rude Awakenings.

A Dark figure standing in the dim light of a incandescent bulb, thick billows of smoke streamed out from the shadowed figures' nostrils. He staggered out a few chaste coughs, standing over a shrouded object, in actuality.. it was a _person._ A female figure sprawled out on the cold, dirty black-and-white checkered linoleum floor, the lower half of her body under the dim lighting whilst her upper body was covered in the remaining darkness of the room.

She lied there clutching her bruised face, a fresh cut on her lip stung as she quietly, almost silently breathed.. not daring to let a whimper escape from her throat. She wanted her aggressor to know she was done, she wanted no more of his punishment, she had more than enough. With her face hidden by the darkness of the rest of the room, the man didn't catch the daggers she was shooting him with her enraged pupils.

the dark, sinister character took another long drag of his Black & Mild cigar, raising his black sport style Polo boot, he pushed her over on her side. She winced in pain, sliding onto her back slowly. _"Did I fracture a rib?.."_ she wondered. The pain immediately surging through her body once she felt his boot give her a gentle yet firm tap against her rib cage. _"Oh yeah, he broke something.." _she was 100% sure of it. It took every piece of will, determination, strength, and utter fear she had not to scream when he dragged her body more into the light.

Revealing her half-bruised face mascara and matted eyelashes caused by her ever-flowing tears. He stood over her, his feet planted in between her spread, limp legs.. he squatted down to take a good look at the face of his captive. His cold, hand covered in black finger less gloves, caressed the side of her blue and purple cheek. He sucked his teeth, _"Such a strange beautiful flower,_ _even at death's door you're still raidiant.."_ He sounded almost remorseful, as he stroked the young woman's battered face tenderly. She on the other hand, wanted to vomit.. nothing left for her but to lie there and endure the what would hopefully be the last of this cruel and unusual torture he was putting her through.

She hoped to God, or whatever holy figure, that he would leave her lying there. _"no such luck.."_ his eyes seem to tell her, as if he was reading her thoughts. He finished the last drag of his cigar and chucked the butt to the dark side of the room with his index finger and thumb. Standing and brushing his black jeans off, he took hold of the woman's legs, dragging her across the linoleum floor out into the hallway. _"so this is it.. this is how my story ends. He's gonna take me somewhere, put two bullets in the back of my head and dump me in a river."_ she thought bitterly, a fresh set of tears burning her eyes and spilling over onto her bruised cheek. The pain she no longer felt, her entire body was numb.. she only felt the soft fibers of the dirty yellow carpet against the back of her scalp.

Finally they reached the door, he dropped both her legs, glancing at her from head to toe, he ran a hand across his well-groomed head and rested it on the back of his neck, gazing in contemplation at the beaten and bruised young woman lying before him. _"soo he's gonna do it here in the hallway instead? well.. its been a long, strange ride, time to meet the angel of death.." _In a surprising turn, the man reached forward, pulling the female off the carpeted floor. Confused but thankful, she painfully hobbled over to help steady herself. He carefully placed her back against the ugly stained, pea-green painted floral wallpaper. Her legs started to buckle, God.. how was she gonna even make it towards the door, she could barely stand.

The male crouched down to bring the disoriented girl back up from sliding towards the floor. As he grabbed her face with his strong gripping hand, he studied her carefully, she involuntarily felt herself shudder under his touch. He only blinked, his gaze fell as he rose up with her still in his grasp. He then balled up his fist and delivered a final, and punishing blow to her stomach. The young woman crouched over, all the numbness had left her body and pain was quickly setting in, it was so intense, she was literally seeing stars.

She slowly fell, hunched over and clutching her stomach tightly in agony. The figure took one last hard glance at her limp frame and snorted in disgust. He opened the door to the bright hallway, leaving the door partially opened and her unconcious body laid in the gleam of the light. The female, who very much alive and her senses still alert, listened carefully as the retreating footsteps grew fainter and fainter. Her whole body relaxed as she closed her swollen eyes. _"Finally.." _she thought,_ "Peace."_

* * *

_3 weeks later, somewhere in the heart of the city.._

A young man sat at his desk , the light of his Macbook Pro illuminating his face. He tapped his uncapped pen against his tightly pursed lips. A deep scowl covered his handsome features. He sighed thoughtfully, dropped his pen onto the desk and leaned back into his reclining office chair. He raked one hand through his large brown afro,_ "Looks like my debut article won't be getting finished tonight.." _he breathed exasperatedly. Huey had been trying to finis up his first article for "According To H.P Freeman", his infamous newsletter that was distributed widely across the suburbs of Woodcrest. After leaving for college, Huey decided to post-pone the publication until he could fully devote himself to it again, without it interfering with his studies. After grad year, he considered starting the publication again.. this time going towards the more legitimate business route, only problem was.. he needed _money._

Bogged down with student loans, a car note, and rent to pay, Huey was a struggling college graduate. _"Oh the irony.."_ Taking up the first job offer that came his way (not being below his working standards of course) Huey began a lucrative, moderate-paced job as a lead trainer & fitness coordinator at Tudo's Fitness. His customers came from all walks of life, from the stupidly rich and famous, the mid-upper class yuppies, & barely making it college students. He was known as one of THE go-to trainers in town, if you wanted results.. hit up Huey Freeman. After being there two years, he soon lost track of time.. and his long-term goals. His newsletter. His purpose. The young man had did quite alright for himself.. debts paid, living comfortably, with a comfy job. No complaints there right?

Huey knew his life had hit a dead spot. He knew for quite some time. He hadn't been devoting himself to much of anything, except _getting that paper. _His relationships suffered, his social life was dormant (.. not surprisingly). He just felt a great, big VOID in the middle of his life. Was this it? Was this how his story would go & ultimately end? A average joe with a 9-to-5 working day to the next.. and then? Another heavy sigh emitted from the young revolutionary before he shut down his expensive personal computer, and headed down the hall, up the stairs of his cozy modern-styled loft, to the master bedroom. Sleep was needed. Then maybe those deceptive thoughts of his would be gone, at least til' the void would creep upon him again..


	2. Shaky Beginnings

I appreciate the suggestions & positive feedback for the first chapter.

P.S... there will be strong language in this chapter. Hope I don't offend anyone.

Enjoy sweeties.

`xo..

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters or ideas from The Boondocks.

* * *

Chapter 2: Shaky Beginnings.

Bright and early the next morning, the young woman stretched her stiff limbs, lunging forward with her arms touching the tip of her neon-red & black Air Max 90 running shoes. After a series of stretches and lunges, she walked over to the bar of her small and quaint kitchen. Grabbing a small bottle of Fiji water, she took a large gulp, swallowing down the refreshing brand-named water and cooling her vocal chords. She took the small bottle along with her as she passed down her small foyer/hallway that led to her living area. Shortly along the way she passed her large gold, circular hammered mirror hanging above a cherry oak hallway table.

She stopped to glance at her reflection, her bruises had healed quite nicely, almost all traces of discoloration was gone, except for a small spot on her chest underneath her sports bra. A lingering blueish spot against her tan skin.. "_no matter," _she sighed _"I can easily cover that with some MAC foundation.." _Suddenly she felt an overwhelming sense of anxiousness.

_As if someone were watching her.._

Her heartbeat, moving more rapidly through her chest as the traumatic scenes played back in her head. Her inner demons were getting the best of her again, she was almost sure she had overcome this. Her breathes were short and raspy, she clutched her head trying to stop it from spinning out of control. As she took a step forward, panic set in.. the ground was moving as well.. she felt like a goddamn hamster stuck on a wheel. Stumbling into the table, trying to steady herself.. she laid both hands flat against the smooth surface, raising her head slowly, eyes clenched in fear of what she might see in the reflection of the mirror. Her breathing became dangerously more slow, (at least how it might've felt to her..) and shallow. Her head whipped up, glaring at her own reflection.

_"Another panic attack? Just great. Fucking great. Now all I need is to fall over in my own apartment."_

_**THUD.**_

_"Fuck. Fuck._ _Fuck_."

The young woman struggled to pull herself up, leaning against the wall, she gathered all the strength she could muster.

_"Dammit.. I CAN beat this. I've done it before.."_

Staggering across her living room using couches and end tables to mobilize herself, she made it to and down the end of her second hallway that held her two small bedrooms, one being the master. She made a daring leap to the door without falling _"Thank God.." _Throwing herself against the pale pink lace wall of her bedroom, she slammed the door shut & locked it instinctively. Taking three large, but solid footsteps without holding onto any objects, she collapsed onto her soft 400-count, cream-colored egyptian cotton sheets. Her head hitting the plush pillows as she settled her weary body in for rest, the cool covers soothed her hot, flustered skin.

_"You know, you only make things more difficult when you try to hide from me.."_

_**SMACK.**_

_"Useless bitch.."_

She flinched as the deep distorted voice faded from her thoughts, relaxing into the pillow she sighed in relief and shut her eyes.

* * *

Huey took a sip of his green tea as he glanced over his newspaper, two loud knocks echoed through the loft, unfazed Huey simply yelled, "IT'S OPEN RILEY!" his glance never leaving the paper. A tall young man dressed in a white YSL crew necked plain fitted tee, black Levi's, and white & gray Nike Air Diamond Turfs. A gold watch on his wrist followed by a black shamballa bracelet, A large black diamond studs in each ear, trademark smirk, and a hefty amount of tattoos across his lean, but well built body.

"Morning to you too nigga." he chuckled, making his entrance into the kitchen sitting atop one of the counter tops and snatching up the juiciest Granny Smith apple he could find in Huey's large wooden fruit bowl. Rubbing it against his crisp, white designer tee, he took a large bite. Huey didn't even look in his younger brother's direction before asking "What do you want this time Riley?" The younger Freeman brother swallowed his bite of the apple down, sucked his teeth in annoyance, "Man.. just goes to show, can't be nice to anyone nowadays without them thinking you want something.. Can a nigga visit his older bruh? Family bonding is important Huey." he mused, sounding serious. His head still hidden by the newspaper, "You always drop by unannounced, unusually polite, (well as polite as Riley can get..) & in my way" He raised his head from the paper to narrow his eyes at Riley, who only narrowed his in response. A small staring match was set off between the two before Huey shrugged and went back to reading, as Riley smirked and sniffed _"I win again, gay ass nigga.."_

"Heard from Jaz?" Riley returned his focus to the apple, taking another carnivorous bite. Huey sighed, closing his paper and rubbing his forehead in a irate manner. "Couple months.. I guess," Riley only scoffed and continued devouring the apple. "What Riley?" Huey looked up as Riley hopped down from the counter to throw his apple core in the trash. Pausing thoughtfully before shrugging, "Nothing man.. Aye fore' I forget.. can I borrow your Canon Rebel?" Huey shook his head as he rose from the table, "Yeah man, I'll get it.." Making his way towards his office desk in the large living room, he grabbed the SLR camera from his desk and returned to the kitchen. He looked around, only to find Riley's upper torso inside of his fridge, "Yo.." Huey called out. Riley poked his head out from behind the refrigerator door, "Aye thanks man.." he scooped up the camera and put it inside of a small professional carrying case he'd brought with him.

"Whatever, just make sure you delete your skin flicks from my camera." Riley rolled his eyes. "Nigga this for work." Riley had become a professional photographer, shooting for popular blog sites & urban clothing lines.. some of his work had even been featured in a national spreadsheet alongside other notable young photographers.. he still tagged up neighborhoods, freeway underpasses, buildings in his spare time, just for the hell of it. "That ain't a half bad idea though.." Riley replied cheekily, a sly grin covering his handsome face. Huey scoffed, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the counter.

Riley walked back to the door frame of the kitchen, to the connecting hallway where the front door was, looking back he raised one eyebrow slightly, "Seriously man.. you should talk to Jaz, I mean she wants to hear from you.." Inwardly, Huey was a bit shocked.._ "since when did Riley give a damn about my past relationships.." _He raised his head with a look of stone. "Again. I'll handle it.. on my OWN." Riley rolled his eyes, grabbing his keys from his pocket, and left out throwing up his customary "deuces". After finishing his green tea, and folding the paper Huey glanced at the clock above his stove,_ "9:45 a.m.. best be making my way to work" _he thought. He grabbed his Nike fitness bag, a North Face pullover from his coat closet and left out the door.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, not much action here.

Huey & our mystery girl will meet in the next chapter.. which I can hopefully upload Monday.

Read & review loves.

`xo..


	3. Chance Encount Do You Believe In Fate?

Hello there..

Let me start off by giving my sincerest apologies to the few people who followed this story. I have been on a 3-week hiatus. I enjoyed 2 weeks off from work and on vacation in Dallas with my boyfriend. It was beyond amazing! But I missed writing and I missed this story! So.. If you would accept this gracious & humble apology, & I will gladly continue on with this fanfic :)

Also,

There are a lot of extremely talented writers in this forum. I haven't gotten around to reviewing but I will soon. Keep writing these amazing stories. You all are my inspiration!

So..

Without further ado,

The THIRD installment of_ "Filling The Void.."_

Disclaimer : I do NOT own any of the ideas or characters from The Boondocks.

* * *

Chapter 3: Chance Encounters.. Do You Believe In Fate?

In the bright-lit enormous 2nd floor fitness room, a slightly sweaty Huey Freeman jogged at moderate speed on his treadmill. His black iPhone 4S clipped to his side with two sleek earbuds connected from the phone to his ears, The Weeknd's The Morning playing.

He was definitely in his zone..

The smooth beat and incredible electric guitar riff over the hook helped him focus.

_"All that money, The money is the motive.."_

Sadly, at this point in his young life.. it was. He was focused, determined, and _hungry_. Eventually, he'd get back to his life's main purpose, until then his focus was on the security that money would guarantee him. Staring out the large ceiling-to-floor glass window, at the tall office buildings across the street, his mind was already busy systemizing and organizing his tasks of the day. After his run, he stepped off the treadmill grabbed his water bottle to quench his thirst and grabbed his white terry-cloth towel wiping away the sweat around his temples & forehead.

His eyes scanned the room to see if any of his regulars had shown up, _"No one.. Hmph, figures."_ he scoffed. Huey had built up a notorious reputation of being a hardass, overly demanding, & sometimes frightening personal trainer. He pushed every last one of his client to the core, and after giving them 30 seconds of recomposure his foot was back on their throats (figuratively speaking,) pushing them even further past their limits. Huey didn't give a fuck though.

_"These people and their cozy, lazyass, over-privileged lives.. It wouldn't kill them to break a fucking_ _sweat." _

and he would make sure he'd be the one to make them exceed just that. After assessing that none of his lazy ass clients hadn't shown up yet, he decided to squeeze in a few minutes on the weight machines. Throwing his towel over his left shoulder, he stepped off the treadmill pausing to check the time on his phone, when a female voice spoke.._ "Excuse me, is this treadmill being used?_" Without turning, he gave a slight nod toward the machine beside him.. _"It's free.."_ he said casually.

_"Thanks.."_

He simply shrugged his broad shoulders and walked off in the other direction.

_"Hey, you left something behind.."_

Huey quietly huffed. Turning back, he looked all over the machine for something he might've left, before noticing the female standing on the treadmill holding his water bottle. His eyes focused on the woman before him, she was about 5'9.. five inches shorter than he was. Her skintone was a honey color, and a lean athletic build. An average sized 34-B bust sitting respectively under a snug plain white tee similar to the one Huey wore, but obviously fitted for her feminine figure. Her small hips were covered by black slim-fit Nike yoga shorts, her long toned legs left shown.

White footies and a stylish pair of Black and Clearwater blue Nike Air Griffeys adorned her small feet. Her head was covered by a healthy crop of thick, black short hair that stopped at mid-neck, she wore it in a uniquely boyish hairstyle, with a side fringe that covered her right eye.

It perfectly framed her face, which was nothing less than beautiful, full and pouty bare pink lips, a small button nose, high cheekbones and a tiny beauty mole underneath her left eye and the far right below her bottom lip.

But what stood out most was her eyes.. strangely captivating. The right pupil was a hybrid of amber and emerald green, whilst the left was a striking pale gray.

_"Complete Heterochromia.. a birth defect." _ Huey thought to himself.

Her naturally arched eyebrows and thick black eyelashes defined her facial expression. She seemed a bit timid in her movements as she stepped from the treadmill to hand him the water bottle.

_"Sorry about that.."_ she said in a quiet manner, looking towards the ground. Huey's eyebrow slightly arched as he noticed her passive behavior. He grasped the bottle from between her delicate fingers. Brushing her wrist with his fingertips, the brief contact caught her attention, as she finally looked up from the ground into this strangers face. She was taken aback.

He was extremely handsome, everything about his stature, physique and attitude screamed manly. With a quick glance she noticed two piercing reddish-brown irises, a small but fresh-trimmed goatee and a large, well-kept dark brown Afro.

Before a awkward silence could set in between the two, Huey pulled his arm back, the water clutched in his hand. The young woman stepped back onto the treadmill and began inputting her preference settings for her workout.

Huey stood a second longer before speaking again.._ "You're a new face.. giving Tudo's a trial run before joining?"_

_"Actually, I joined just yesterday."_ she responded, still busying herself with the treadmill settings.

Huey nodded his head in thought.. _"Well, welcome to Tudo's Fitness.. I'm Huey Freeman, lead trainer and fitness coordinator, my first session comes free as courtesy of the gym, weekly sessions afterwards start at-"_

_"I don't need a trainer.. Thanks" _she interjected.

She began her workout and with the tap of a button, the treadmill came to life and she started walking at a moderate pace.

Huey's eyes slanted in annoyance at the way she cut his sentence short..

_"Is that so.."_ his voice carried an undertone of sarcasm.

She immediately picked up on it and turned her head slightly in his direction..

_"Yes. I appreciate the kind gesture of the gym, but I do not need your services Mr._ Freeman.." she spoke politely but her tone was final.

She could've melted into the ground, the look he was giving her was so intense. She felt him analyzing her from head to toe.

Boy, she must've really ruffled this guys' feathers.

She quickly turned her attention back to the treadmill, pressing another button causing the speed of the treadmill to increase, sending her into a light jog.

Huey decided to take a different approach to this. She obviously was a bit headstrong. He walked over to the front of the treadmill and stood there.

_"What's your name?"_

She really hadn't planned on making this much social interaction today. Little did she know, her and Huey shared the same sentiment. After the panic attack she had earlier.. She was feeling anxious, and unsure of what she might say. Glancing down at him, she decided to engage him and offer her name.

_"I'm West.."_

_"..Different" _he thought.

_"Here's another offer.. Why don't you shadow me for the rest of your time here today.. We'll train in the same areas, then you can decide whether or not you're better off on your own."_ He was definitely pitching his best sell.

Now it was Wests' turn to raise her eyebrow.

_"So he negotiates?.."_

She carefully considered this offer before engaging him again.

_"Alright.. we can begin, AFTER I finish my run."_ she said letting a small grin grace her features.

Huey smirked. _"Okay then.._ _I'll be over by the weight machines."_

* * *

_Two hours and thirty minutes later.._

Huey and West stood around the Dasani cooler filled with water bottles & Powerades. Huey honestly wanted to dunk his entire head in the ice cold water, he was spent. Since he started working at the gym he'd never had a workout that intense. As humble and quiet as little Miss West was, she was an agile and a fierce competitor.. Hell she could be a trainer here if she applied for the job.

West chugged down the last of her water before tossing it in the trash can a few centimeters away, and grabbing another bottle. Huey wiped his sweaty forehead before grabbing himself a bottle.

The two quietly recuperated on a bench next to a Nature's Own vending machine, only sounds of their tired breathing & crinkling water bottles was heard between the two. Huey glanced over at West who met his gaze, the two shared a brief smile amongst each other. They had found common ground in their work ethics. Huey leaned forward resting his forearm on his knee & one arm held his water, it meeting his lips every so often.

West leaned back her head rested against the wall, she looked at the fluorescent lights high above her head. She was glad she took Huey up on his offer.. He was in actuality a great trainer. Focused & easy to keep up with.

He wasn't bad on the eyes either.. Her eyes scanned over his back down to his arms, the biceps.. How they flexed without him even trying.

_"Oh this is so cliche.. Let me get a handle on my hormones before I grope him or something.." _

she shook her head before rising off the bench, her long glistening legs caused Huey to glance up at her (..and back down a few times) before she spoke.

_"This was great.. so.. um.. I'm gonna go and hit the showers, i have some other things scheduled for today." _

_"Yeah. Yeah.. I understand, I take my lunch in a few." _he said.

She nervously ran a hand through her hair not sure of what to say next,_ " So.. same time tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah.. that's cool, I can move around some clients so we can meet regularly around that time." _

Huey already knew his client that was previously booked for that time slot would pitch a bitch about being rescheduled without notice. Like he cared.. The policy was if you missed more than 2 scheduled sessions with a trainer, you were at risk of being bumped by another potential client.

The rules were pretty flexible and could be worked out, but in this case Huey wasn't going. The two set a timeframe for their workouts and shortly after parted ways to the women/men's locker rooms.

Once outside the gym, Huey retrieved his phone from his pocket, headphones still plugged in it's jack and wrapped carefully around the phone. He stood there unwinding the cord carefully, when West walked from the doors of the gym, standing a foot away from him fishing for her own phone from her brown leather canvas bag.

She was dressed in casual wear.. Light blue jeans, a gray v-neck sweater, & brown fringe knee high boots. She looked lovely in her simplicity.

Huey longed to say something to her.. But what? They'd just met a little over 3 hours ago. And as they worked out together they'd hardly spoken to each other.

And why the hell did he feel a need to be chatty with her anyway.. She was a regular client now like everyone else. He made an effort not to become too cordial with them anyways.. But she seemed to be on an entirely different wavelength._  
_

_"Its possible me and her can engage in normal, educated conversation.. I guess." _he considered all the factors of how his next actions could set things in motion : if the end result was bad.. Things would be awkward between the two, though he was pretty sure in this scenario, she could remain professional.

And if everything went well?

_"Damn, I hadn't even thought_ _that far.."_

He was so busy thinking of how it'd all blow up in his face, he didn't stop to think about what would happen if everything went smoothly. Before he got too lost in his own over-analyzation of the situation, he spoke..

_"West.. are you from Woodcrest?" _he asked, immediately wanting to facepalm himself for asking such a basic, dumbass question. And it rhymed. What a douche.

She smirked, noticing he seemed a bit flustered with his question, she looked up from the ground and met his eyes._ "No.. Dallas, Texas."_

_"Oh.." _

_**Fucking Douche.**  
_

_"Well I gotta be going.. We'll talk again tomorrow, See you Huey." _she gave him one last grin before turning to walk off in the other direction towards her car. Huey watched her walk to the car and hop inside before she drove off. Putting his earbuds back into his ear he hit resume on his music player, bobbing his head slightly with a small grin as he walked across the street in the direction of the deli.

"_Girl put in work, Girl girl put in work.."_

* * *

So! Hoped you like that little piece. The next chapter will be retracing Jazmine &Huey's past and why they're not really on speaking terms.

Our mystery girl finally has a name & and physical identity (meaning we have an idea of what she looks like) Her & Huey will have more interaction next Chap.

Did I mention Ceasar would be in this story? Well he will.. As Huey's best bud of course.

I decided somewhere along the line i'll do some commissions for this story. But for now I'll be using reference pics for our female characters (mainly Jazmine & West and Cindy) As for the guys.. Try to imagine the most painstakingly attractive, older versions of Riley, Ceasar and Huey lol.

Okay, so I made a photobucket (at the last minute) devoted to this story.

If you visit my Bio.. There are the links for the lovely ladies from this story. Sorry about me re-uploading this chapter lol.

xo.


	4. How You Gone Act Like That?

I'm back with another chapter!

(Not that too many care.. Lmao)

Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer : I do NOT own The Boondocks or any of its characters, storylines, ideas, etc.

* * *

Chapter 4 Part 1: How You Gone Act Like That?

_7:30 p.m_, _Huey's loft._

_The cordless telephone on his coffee table rings numerous times before clicking over to his answering machine.._

_"Hey stranger, It's Jazmine.."_

_"I've been in town for almost 3 weeks & you haven't bothered to look me up..*giggle* I'm a little hurt, but then again.. You're not exactly the reach-out-and-recconect-with-an-old-friend type of person."_

_"Riley gave me your new number.. But I'm sure you knew that much already.."_

_Anyways, I won't hinder you much longer.. Just wanted you to know I was in town.. & I've been asking about you. We should grab lunch, talk & catch up.. It's been a long time Huey"_

_"This is my new cell, and I'm staying at the Raddison."_

_"Looking forward to hearing from you Freeman.."_

* * *

Huey's finger pressed the replay button again.

He felt so many mixed emotions about the message.. And her.

For one, he was relieved she was still her sweet self, granted everything that transpired between the two of them, she still was eager to see him and curious as to why they haven't been speaking.

Truth was, Huey was still disgusted with himself, he fucked up majorly when they were together. True enough, Jazmine was her own person.. Independent and fiery as hell she had become.

Her heart was still putty when it came to him, and he knew. He knew all of it, yet he still fucked with her head and said heart. In the begininng he hadn't intentionally decided to screw over their relationship.

Nah.. Huey was content, he had the perfect companion. Loyal, kind-hearted, sassy, & beautiful. She had as much determination as he did, and wouldn't back down easily from any challenge, while sometimes it could be annoying as fuck, he was proud.

Sometimes he'd just look at her, at the woman she was becoming.. A far cry from the girl she used to be. Yes she still had her ways, the one that made her the saccharine, one-of-a-kind Jazmine Dubois.

He finally had something stable in his life, something to look forward to coming home to. And he did, those first few years.

They were pure bliss. They didn't have much, but a small apartment they shared that was a block from their campus. Quiet and quaint, they spent almost every weekend at home together, and even the holidays on one particular year.

_"5 years.."_

And the last three were the downward spiral and ultimate end of their happy relationship.

The first instant, happened during Huey and Jaz's junior year of college. Things were increasingly getting harder, bills, student loans, maintaining grades and keeping each other happy. The last part they did with ease.. When it came to that, Huey took his cues from Jazmine. She'd cater to him every night, no matter how exhausted she was, he'd have a meal, a hot bath and her to cuddle against as they studied into the dead hours of the morning.

This was his relief, he could always count on her to make him feel like a man, a man worthy of all the love & devotion that she held. And for that he felt obligated to do the same for her.. Whatever she asked for he'd bring it to her, although she was a pretty humble girl.. never asking or expecting anything in return.

He'd shower her with all the affection she craved from him.. And when they made love, he'd go to no ends to satisfy her needs and desires. His was being met and fulfilled as well. Times were definitely getting harder.. But their love seem to prevail through it all.

Seemingly.

Soon money became an issue. Huey just wanted to stability. He wanted a future for him & Jazmine that was worry-free. Their financial struggles became his frustrations.. And soon they led to arguments, fallouts, and a growing distance between the two.

Lately, Huey had been spending time with a young woman by the name of Maxine. She was very pretty, extremely bright & also a African Culture major. She and Huey were working on a PowerPoint, and from that came innocent meet-ups with each other at the library & the local Starbucks. And that led to lunch dates and trips to the record shop and the museum.

One night, shortly after one of their study sessions, Maxine offered him an invitation to dinner since he'd mentioned his appetite earlier. Huey was a little wary, of her sudden invitation, but he figured her intentions were nothing but innocent. The two ended up going to a jazz club afterward, and after some convincing, a few drinks, and a slow dance to some Miles Davis.. Huey found himself in a fucked up situation.

He spent the night at Maxine's, in her bed quite comfortably until he became aware of his surroundings.. This wasn't her waist he was holding, Jazmine only wore Sunflowers by Elizabeth Arden.. Her clothes & hair reeked of it, Huey loved the scent.

He told her he had to leave.

She asked him to stay.

She made him breakfast.

He told her his situation, and how he felt.

She understood completely, and even gave Huey some advice on how to shed some light on the whole situation.

_"Just... Be honest with her, AND sympathetic to her feelings.."_

_Standing at the front door, he held the doorknob as he looked from the floor to her face, their eyes meeting.. He spoke. _

_"Maxine, It's a little too late for honesty.."_

_"It's never too late.. Trust me."_

Huey did tell Jazmine soon after, and after a week of apologies and furious love-making she seemingly forgave him completely. It wasn't quite the same though. He noticed the little changes taking place in her.. But he was to blame for that. He betrayed his woman. Went back on every promise he made her when they were younger, and made her feel inadequate.

He wasn't shit. And sure didn't deserve her.. He loathed himself, & the way she would look at him after he would say 'I love you'.. Drove him insane. It was a look of question.. A short pause before she would even say it back, and sometimes she wouldn't. She'd just smile, not a grand one.. a small timid smile. And that broke Huey. He knew in that moment he'd lost her forever.

So he began to push her away.

His reasoning at the time was, better to let her leave, then continue to stay and be hurt By him. So he lashed out, he argued, he buried himself in his work. And finally one day, she went on her merry way without him. All that she left him was a warm mug of coffee with a note underneath.

_"I tried Huey.. I tried so pain-stakingly hard to love you after you hurt me, but you wouldn't let the past die."_

_"I know, how can I be so forgiving? It's not me to hold anything against anyone, especially not you."_

_"I needed you to understand that you made a mistake & all the love we shared could fix that.. But you're so damn stubborn."_

_"I'm almost convinced you told yourself this is what was best for us both. Oh how wrong you proved yourself to be.. How could you possibly think ME without YOU is what I want?" _

_"Are you that dense? My entire childhood was you.. My livelihood."_

_"I'm my own woman Huey Freeman, make no mistake about that.. But with MY man by my side I felt like we were a force together."_

_You were more than just that too.. You were my King."_

_"You never asked me once how I felt about everything. What were you afraid I was gonna do?"_

_"Pick up & leave? Like I'm doing now?"_

_"If I truly wanted to walk out on US, I would've done that the night you told me you and Maxine slept together."_

_"I wanted to work it out.. Our future seemed so bright."_

_"Guess life don't always work out the way we plan.."_

_"Just know.. I'll always love you."_

_"I'll be back to pick up my things later, maybe we can talk."_

He crumpled the paper up in his hand.

That was over 7 hours ago. She'd came and went.

Got her things and left while he was at work. She had no plans in talking to him, she only said that to pacify him.

_"You wanted to work it out.. Didn't wanna walk out on us.."_

_"..Fuck you leave for then?" He said to no one in particular, rising off the edge of what was once 'their' bed._

He reached out and touched the cold, bare hangers that were left in Jazmine's closet. His was still closed. Walking through the small apartment, he saw all her home decor was gone, along with her. He never realized how much time and energy she put into making this place a home for them. Items that just held space, now meant more to him in her absence.

The walls were bare. The place was quiet. Her scent was gone. Huey turned out the lights in the kitchen and living room, then shuffled back to his room in his sweats and socks. Before laying his head onto his pillow, he put the crumpled letter in the drawer of his nightstand, up under a framed picture of Jazmine and Huey.

It was the last thing he had that smelled like Sunflowers.

* * *

So there you have it. The poetically tragic story of Jazmine & Huey.

I love their shipping actually, and his growing attraction to my OC West.

which is why I decided to tangle him in a love triangle between the two.

Oh yesss, Huey wants his Cake AND ice cream.

And with West's dark, untold past.. this should make for an interesting mix.

this is only part one lol.. Our girl West will be back for part two.. We'll learn more about her.

Til then.. tell me what you think.

I'm having a ball writing this btw lol. :)

'xo.


	5. HYGALT Part 2

Finally!

Part 2 ..

Enjoy (:

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or ideas from The Boondocks.

* * *

Chapter 4 Part 2: How You Gone Act Like That?

Huey glanced at the time on his phone before sighing and slipping it back into his basketball shorts. West had missed a second scheduled workout. He was more concerned than his usual annoyed demeanor. It was unlike her to not call him and confirm that she was showing up (..or not). West was always professional, something Huey appreciated and was intrigued by.. he figured himself as the only person with the "business first" attitude.

Plus she was so damn _strange_.

Sure, in between their workouts there was not an ample time for conversations. Only a short pause before they hit another target area.. and when he did at least TRY to spark up a conversation, she'd answer him plainly, leaving him feeling awkward. He hadn't even worked up an solid enough rapport as to where he could invite her to lunch.

Huey figured seeing West would be a push in the right direction.. he'd fall back into a comfortable way of living instead of his monotonous daily schedule of the daily grind.

OK, maybe it seemed a little selfish of him to pursue her just for those reasons.. but he actually wanted to get to know her better.

From the outside looking in, she seemed to be compatible enough. She was beautiful no doubt, the air of complete mystery around her. She never even told him why she was here in Woodcrest.

_Not that she was obliged to tell him.._

_Although.. it does make for nice small talk._

Huey only shrugged & made his way past the weight machines & over to the men's locker room

After his steamy shower, Huey stood next to his locker shirtless with his towel thrown across his left shoulder. He decided to send a quick text to West, to inquire about her whereabouts, and if he possibly needed to cancel tommorow's session. Innocent enough.. Huey thought.

- _hey, missed you today. Should I cancel for tmmrw?_

Huey could've slapped himself again.. _"missed you today?"_

_Real professional. Now she probably thinks you're dehydrated._

_**-Hi Huey.. I apologize for not telling you in advance about me missing this morning. Had a doctors appt. I'll be there bright & early tmmrw.**_

Huey nodded thoughtfully.. Still he wonder what caused her not to show up the FIRST time.

**-_Hey next session.. Lets grab lunch afterwards, maybe?_**

His eyebrows rose.. So she was taking initiative & making the first move? Okay.. less work for him. He was tired of trying to awkwardly invite her out anywhere. He chuckled dryly before typing into the phone..

_-why not? You'll need the energy, I plan to make you work twice as hard._

_**- lol.. alright Freeman, whatever you throw at me, I can handle.**_

Huey smirked.. the obvious innuendo within their conversation. he put his phone away, before changing back into his casual wear and grabbing his fitness bag.

_"Alright lunch._ _Now I_ _can pick her brain.. Find out more about this little woman."_

* * *

West stared at the text with a small grin before lifting off the table to grab her handbag. She was waiting for the doctor to return with (hopefully) good news about her occurring back pains. They'd been bothering her quite often lately.. Forcing her to skip out on her gym time with Huey. It would've been simple to explain her actual reasons for not showing up.

But then she'd have to explain her _ACTUAL_ reasons for not showing up..

West still could vividly remember Ramone kicking her over with those hard ass boots. How quiet he remained through the entire nightmare.. All she heard was her own cries of pain. She closed her eyes feeling a fresh set of tears coming to surface. The doctor entered the room, jolting her back into reality. She quickly brushed away the single tear before the doctor could notice. She ran a hand through her thick hair casually, awaiting the news of her test results.

_"Good news Miss McGregor, the occuring back pains you've been having were brought on by stress, not an ruptured disc."_

West nodded her head in a daze, half listening to the doctors report.

_"But.. I would like to bring you in for additional testing.. & try to lay off the strenuous activity, you're already a healthy young woman but i'd like to see you manage & maintain that healthy lifestyle." _He said, peering at her over his wide-rimmed glasses.

West smiled briefly. _"I'll try.."_

The doctor gave her some prescriptions for pain-killer medicine, pamphlets on herniated disc pain, & a small purple notebook to record each time she experienced back pains while doing normal day-to-day activities.

In the car-park garage, West could've sworn she heard footsteps shadowing hers. She stopped to turn fully around.. the sounds of some very familiar sounding boots were coming torwards her. West was no fucking fool though, she wasn't about to stick around for whatever or whoever was coming her way. She jogged over to her car, doors already unlocked & engine started thanks to her modernized keys. Sounds of her tires squealing on the pavement, as she turned sharply out of the semi-dark garage.

A dark figure walked out to the middle of the carpark, smoking a familiar cigar. He bent low to pick up a small piece of paper. He squinted his hazel eyes to read the small print.

_West McGregor_

_3456 Lavender Ave. Apt 401_

_2.5 milligrams/325 milligrams : 12 tablets of Percocet_

_take every 8 hours._

He smirked, stuffing the paper in his jean pockets. Walking back into the darkness of the garage, he was already planning a visit to see his old friend.

* * *

The next afternoon.. Huey & West stepped outside the gym, fully dressed in their casual daily clothes.

Huey, sporting a navy-blue ONLY East River Rapids crewneck, dark navy & white Neff "Freshman" varsity jacket, a pair of black, crisp 501 Original Levi's & Wolf Grey/Black Nike Air Flight 89's.

While West displayed her feminine yet quirky & sporty, style.. adorning khaki fitted-cargo riding pants, a cropped heather Grey harvard Yale sweater with navy blue block lettering that showed off her belly button, a royal blue Yankee's knitted beanie with a white pom at the top & a stylish pair of high-top brown-leather Vans.

The two walked towards the deli, Huey had went to after their very first encounter. West held the door open for a bemused Huey Freeman who walked past her with an arched eyebrow & a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

As she joined his side staring up at the menu, he gave her a gentle jab in her side with his elbow.

_"What was that all about?"_

Still looking up at the menu, as if she was in deep contemplation about today's lunch.. she replied.

_"What do you mean?"_

Huey rolled his eyes, before tugging the strap of her canvas bag a little, making it lop-sided & finally recapturing her attention. She huffed with a small laugh & eye-roll of her own, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. He tilted his head back forwards the door..

_"..You always hold the door for your dates?"_

Now it was her turn to raise her eyebrow..

_"This a date now?" _she remarked, her hands on the small of her exposed back, leaning forward with her head tilted to the side & fully grinning at Huey.

_"Yup."_ He looked down at her slightly shorter stature, Scanning over her body & face with a plain look.

She straighten, suddenly shy under his gaze.

_"Well.. I plan on paying for my own meal, so don't feel obligated." _her unique hybrid eyes held a mischievous gleam to them.

He scratched the back of his ear..

_"Well that pretty much had always been the plan.. you pay for your meal, I pay for mines."_

She turned to shoot him a look before rolling her eyes again.. smirking at his smug little grin.

After they ordered & sat at a table next to the window, they began to eat & finally hold a real conversation outside of the gym.

Huey learned West was a professional dancer and had been in several avant-garde, artistic music videos. She preformed with a dance company/modeling agency that hired out their models & dancers for concerts, performances, commercials, tours & music videos. She had just came from New York after doing a White Stripes video, mostly modeling. She originally was from Dallas, Texas.. grew up with her dad, mom skipped out on her after age one. From what she told him about her father, they seemed to be extremely close.. which was something Huey liked. She graduated from Paul Quinn College majoring in visual arts & digital photography. She studied numerology & zodiology for fun & just out of pure curiosity, which intrigued Huey even more. They both joked over which was the more dominant personality, him being a Aries & West a Libra.

After 2 hours of conversation, & several orders of green tea that neither of them seemed to be able to finish, they walked back to the parking lot of the gym.

_"Today was a nice change of pace.."_ Huey said walking West to her car.. a sleek metallic-black, 2012 Camaro SS.

West smiled before setting her bag down in the driver's seat. _"Suprisingly it was.. what was it that kept you from inviting me to lunch anyways?"_

Huey slightly tilted his head, putting his index finger in front of lips as if he were pondering the reason.

"Gee.._ maybe the fact that you never offered me anything more than a one syllable response for 2 weeks MIGHT have something to do with it."_

West giggled, earning a look of annoynance from Huey, as he folded his arms leaning against his black 2012 Jeep Liberty. waiting for her to finish laughing at whatever was so godammned funny. She chewed on her pale-pink manicured finger with a wide grin underneath, not willing to back down from his stare. It seemed as if the stubborn Aries & charming Libra was locked into a battle of wits.

Huey broke the silence with a question.

_"So you WERE waiting for me to ask you out, am I right?"_

West gritted her teeth still grinning, a more snarky one this time. She released her jaw from its tight clench. She sighed looking into the orange, dusk covered sky. Huey stared at her eyes.. One hazel/green, the other pale gray. Twinkling. Filled with hope. Reminded him of someone..

_"I guess.. I was"_ she shrugged casually.

_"Somebody had to make the first move.. guess you didn't have the guts to." _

She suddenly looked back to Huey's face, her hybrid eyes piercing through his maroon ones.

_"Aha.." _He laughed unamused.

She only shrugged in response. _"Aren't you glad I did though?"_

_"Possibly, there's nothing about you that would make me regret this.. is there?"_

His _response_ earned another laugh from West, who was fully enjoying his whole "standoffish" act, even though it was pretty much established he was interested.

..She was guessing the last part. Maybe he was, maybe not. No pressure either way.

Ok. she really hoped he was..

_"No, Freeman.."_

He grinned at the familiarity of her using his last name to address him.

_"..there isn't anything I need to forewarn you about before we go out again."_

West immediately wished she had bit her tongue, hard. Why couldn't she filter her thoughts with what came out of her mouth like a normal person? Huey only ran his hand across his well-trimmed goatee carefully, before looking up at West, with one eyebrow raised.

_"Alright, since you clearly want me to ask you.."_

She narrowed her eyes at him & pursed her lips in mock annoyannce.

_"Have dinner with me."_

Her face soften. Well, she was right for once.

He was interested. And they were having dinner._ "Oh wait, I haven't said yes yet.."_

_"Tonight?"_

_"Nah.. I was thinking tomorrow night, around 9:30.. I've always wanted to go to Hampton's, this is the perfect excuse." _

He bit down on a grin that was on the verge of spilling out, West was slightly scowling at his dry-humor. It was so easy to push her little buttons.. even though she did pretty good job of hiding it.

_"Dining alone is always option, heard from an old wives' tale that it's good for you health."_

And apparently, she wasn't shy of returning the favor as well.

_"I'm getting a little bored of this game West, just accept already."_

she cracked her knuckles, before yawning.. _"I'm tired too Huey, so I'll accept.. as soon as you ask me in a more sincere manner."_

Huey rolled his eyes before smirking over his shoulder, _"This girl.. I haven't even paid for dinner yet, & she's already got me jumping through hoops."_

_"Lucky she wearing the hell outta those pants.."_

West raised her eyebrows in a comical manner, enjoying having turned the tables once again, and watching him become annoyed.

Huey simply walked off, looking over his shoulder.. _"Join me for dinner?"__  
_

She scoffed, before grinning.. Looks like that was the closest she was going to get to actual invite to dinner, Hell maybe anywhere.

_"I guess Freeman.. make it 9:45, I heard Hampton's is upscale."_

_"I'll call you before I leave my place.."_

She rolled her eyes before getting in her car. _"Difficult ass.." _she said under her breath, before shutting the door.

He chuckled, walking around to the driver's side & getting in.

She didn't even have the slightest clue.

* * *

Huey ran a hand over his tired face.

Why in the fuck had he let Ceasar talk him into going to Onyx with him? It was 11:12 & the two men were in one of Woodcrest's most popular nightclubs, on a Friday night. The club was lively, but not overcrowded. Still though, Huey wasn't feeling this atmosphere, everything was corny & forced.. everyone here seemed as if they had something to prove.

He could hear Ceasar's lying ass, talking loudly over the music, trying to persuade some overly-prissy women to join him & Huey.

_"A couple beers at he bar, he says.."_

Huey was silently contemplating how bad would it look if he busted Ceasar over the head with a bottle of Ciroc & quietly left the club.

Ceasar, on the other hand was in his moment. Friday night, another paycheck in his bank account, & he was looking fitted. Onyx was on his to-do list tonight along with several baddies here.. the girl in the striped halter, the one with the blonde curls & wide hips, and definitely the female bartender with the ripped leggings & bow-legged walk. Lawd.

His main objective though, was to bring his sulking ass best-friend here to meet some women, parlay and shit. At least get a dance in with one of the many, many, attractive females here.

Looking over at his pal.. Huey's eyes met him with a bored look, as if to say.. _"Fuck outta here nigga.. I ain't dancing."_

Ceasar sucked his teeth, _"Aight. Imma let the nigga brood.. he'll get bored and make use of his time eventually. In the meantime.."_

Ceasar flashed a grin at a young woman sitting at the bar across from he & Huey's booth.. she was wearing a black blazer, with a vertical-striped bandeau top inside & matching skin-tight leggings. She grinned back, and signaled to the bartender to bring over shots. Ceasar was already praising in his head. This night was going as expected.. maybe if he was lucky, that bartender would join him & his new date later..

Huey glanced over at Ceasar getting up from his seat, making his way over to the bombshell at the bar like a hungry jackal.

He could've killed this nigga.

Huey looked at his phone.

11:24. Fuck my entire existence.

He got up deciding to head to the bathroom, before heading out.. it was no way he was finna sit up and play wing-man for Ceasar tonight. He had shit to do the next day anyways. As he made way through the dance floor the DJ started playing Wale's _That Way."_

Huey scoffed silently, _"A perfectly good sample of Curtis Mayfield gone to fucking waste.. At least Lex Luger made the beat sound halfway decent."_

As he stepped off the dance floor, he looked over to the bar, only to see Ceasar leaned over the girl's ear whispering.._(something lame as fuck, no doubt)_. She laughed loudly & kissed his jaw lightly before pulling him by the hand to dance.

He shook his head.. _"that's the last I'll see of him until Monday."_

Just then he saw a familiar face, along with some unfamiliar ones.

West was here.. with some of her girlfriends, he guessed. He moved through the crowd, now trying to make his way back to the bar. Once he saw her, it was murder she wrote.

She was literally killing the game.

Hair in it's normal flipped/casual flair. Body on point. A plain white v-neck shirt, plenty cleavage on display. Dark-washed MINKPINK jeans hugging her small hips. Leopard red-bottoms on her feet giving her a few inches of height. Smokey gold & bronze eye makeup that made her already unique eyes more striking. A simple hanging-diamond necklace around her neck.

Pale pink lips in the form of a smirk. The whole club took notice of West & her female crew.

Even Huey was thinking it.

_"Bad."_

"_Imagine me falling up in the same club as Huey Freeman.." _she stepped over to Huey with a smile, hips slowly swaying.

Huey shook his head.. _"I'm about to leave.. this shit been dead."_

_"Wait.. foreal? when you get here?" _

her two friends pointed to the upstairs section where they'd be hanging out at, West nodded her head in acknowledgement.

as the song changed to something with more bass, and more people started to gather to the dance floor, Huey had to step closer & bend down to her height so that he could be heard.

_"Around 10:30.. this isn't really my scene anyways. You enjoy your night though."_

He noticed she shivered when he moved his hand away from the small of her back, he hadn't even notice he put his hand there. He was probably trying to pull her out the way from someone bumping past her. Yeah that was it.

She looked up at her friends already dancing with glasses poured of some over-priced over-rated champagne probably, in their VIP booth teasing the guys ogling them from below.

_"Yeah.. I guess you're right, I wasn't planning to come out either."_

Huey sighed. Ceasar would never let him hear the end of this, he knew his ass was lurking around somewhere & already had caught sight of West.

_"Look, one drink.. & then let's grab something to eat."_

Shit was all TOO familiar. This is how he ended up fucking off with Maxine.

Different club. Same conversation.

Except this time around, he was a single man.. & he could actually entertain the thought of going home with West. Even though that was far from his plans.. He could still imagine.

She smiled, giving him a surprised look.. _"Well then, what we shooting down first Freeman?"_

Huey raised one eyebrow.. _"I said ONE drink girl."_

_"Sorry. I didn't catch that.." _she said over the music.. already walking off towards the bar.

Huey sighed.. _"What am I getting myself into?"_

West was already at the bar, laughing and dancing to Drake's _"Show Me A Good Time." _blaring throughout the club.

Huey rolled his eyes.. they would play this corny, emotional-ass nigga.

_"Song kinda thumps though.."_

_How did I end up right here with you?  
after all the things that I been through  
it's been one of those days  
you tryin' forget about  
take a shot and let it out  
let's get right  
now that I'm here baby..._

_show me a good time  
(oh yeah, oh yeah)  
show me a good time  
(oh yeah, oh yeah)  
show me a good  
show me a good  
show me a good time  
(oh yeah, oh yeah)_

He smirked & shrugged his shoulders as a sign of defeat to no one in particular as he walked over to join her at the bar.

He decided to live a little. Carpe diem.

Drake was still a corny ass nigga though.

* * *

Things can only get more interesting from here..

Jazmine will be making her grand appearance next chapter. Riley & Cindy will be popping up too.

More about our current villian, Ramone will be revealed. He & West have an encounter also.

I'm in the middle of writing Chap 5 & trying to decide if I should do a part 1&2 again. But most likely I won't.. It'll be just nice & lengthy.. with hopefully enough bits & pieces to keep you entertained.

I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far, because it's been a blast to write.

Stay Tuned til' Next time..

`xo.


	6. Guess Who?

Hellooo remaining people who read this story.

2013 is here & I'm actually glad to be starting the year over.

I've had a couple of setbacks over the holiday season & afterwards, that kept me from writing this fanfic. I did have a chance to publish before.. but I chose not to, because I wanted to be sure I could CONTINUE to publish chapters & not leave you all hanging for whatever period of time.

Thanks for your patience.

Enjoy another chapter.

xo ~

Disclaimer : I do NOT own any of the characters or ideas from The Boondocks.

* * *

Chapter 5: Guess Who?

Huey & West walked towards the busy late, late night diner underneath a large, black Totes umbrella. Huey's hand rested securely around West's waist.. she was a bit tipsy & wearing 5-inch stilettos, plus the paved parking lot was wet from the light rain coming down. As promised, Huey drove over to the diner for breakfast.. although he didn't plan for it to be at almost 3 a.m and the two of them were slightly intoxicated.

It seemed as if the entire club decided to head to the same place, this was obviously the after-party spot. Huey held the door open for West as she walked in, scanning the room looking for her friends.. she caught a familiar pair of hazel-cat eyes staring at her from the crowded bar. Before she could look closer, Huey pulled her gently towards a empty booth near the window. She looked back over her shoulder, searching for those eyes again.. whoever it was, had left.

Mid-way through his scanning of the menu, Huey looked up watching West, who hadn't even touched her menu yet & seemed to not be on this planet. She was gazing out the large glass diner window their table sat against, he could see the reflection of the rain against her eyes. He cleared his throat a little before getting too lost in looking at her.

_"Everything okay?"_

_"Hm?"_ she answered absent-mindely, looking from the window back to Huey's slightly concerned face.

She smiled.

He was so handsome.

He shook his head before returning his gaze back to his menu. _"Welcome back to Earth.. plan to order soon?"_

She grinned, opening her menu & placing her hands in her lap leaning forward against the table. _"What__ do you recommend? I've never been here before."_

_"Stomach pump. Or the __morgue.." _he said half-serious.

_"I think I'll have the cobb salad & a plate of fish."_

He nodded before closing the menu.. _"I'll just take the salad."_

The waitress came by shortly to take their drink orders.. West wanted tea, while Huey simply asked for water with a side of lemon wedges.

After placing their drinks on the table, & taking their orders.. the petite waitress made her way back to the kitchen.

A arm reached out and grabbed the waitress by her waist, startling her, she almost dropped her empty tray. The male whispered seductively in her ear, making her waver, and melt into him slightly.

He grinned against her ear before continuing. She nodded and side-glanced at him. He only brushed his lips against her ear, as he ran his hand up her uniform dress, grazing her inner thigh with his soft hands.

The small waitresses' eyes fluttered as she stumbled away back towards the kitchen. He smirked and returned to sipping his coffee as if nothing happened.

_"Oh come on Huey, you mean to tell me YOU and your brother attempted to kidnap Oprah?"_

Huey snorted before stabbing his fork into a juicy tomato in his garden salad, before taking a bite.

_"Aye_.._ that was my brother's idiot-ass friends.. I had nothing to do with that shit."_

West only laughed, from what she learned.. Huey was quite the character & so was his family and friends.

They had talked so much about her last time around, she hadn't got the chance to find out more about him. For the most part, she was enjoying Huey's company & his sudden appearance in her life. She hadn't made many plans for socializing or _dating.. _when she relocated to Woodcrest, her only concerns was income and keeping a low-profile. She knew people back home that knew people here & didn't want to risk being found, so she made little contact with anyone & kept herself busy with her career.

Huey was far from any of the people she'd ever met in the industry, or anywhere really. She was amazed at how educated he was & spoke, without sounding like a pompous ass. He had a great sense of self & the world around him. Most people she knew or interacted were so far gone on anything that caught their attention, wrapped up in the most vile & pointless things.

_"Damn what does that say about me?" _she thought. _"I've worked and socialize with these people.. what does that make **me**_?"

_"West.. what's on your mind?"_

She suddenly straightened, looking from her plate of half-eaten fish (it was scaly and cold, yuck) back up to his face. She didn't know what to say really.. Sure he was probably saying that to snap her back into real-time.. but a part of her wanted to tell him _exactly_ what she was thinking.

She was sick of living this guarded life, she needed someone to just talk to.

_Vent. _

Maybe Freeman was the perfect candidate..

He shifted his head to the side, squinting at his black & gunmetal G-Shock watch.

_"Well? I've been staring at you for almost 12 minutes now.. wondering what's going on behind those peculiar eyes of yours, You really get lost in your thoughts huh?"_

She smiled meekly, while sipping her green tea carefully as she thought of her response. There was a 50/50 chance, that if she told Huey about her mysterious origins & her REAL reasons for being here.. he'd run off. No one wants someone with that much baggage. She was sure of it.

Before she could answer.. the same waitress that took their order arrived the table, setting down a tall glass of pink lemonade with a strawberry & lemon wedge in the tip of the glass in front of her.

_"Wait.. I didn't order this." _West shook her head slightly confused. Huey only looked from West to the waitress equally confused, with one eyebrow raised.

The waitress clenched her jaw.. _"Courtesy of the patron at the counter." _Her voice was cold & held a sharp edge of jealousy to it.

West only looked at the woman with an air of surprise at her sudden change of attitude. She was bright, responsive, more than friendly and accommodating just a hour ago.. the hell happened?

With her thumb, the waitress pointed in direction of the diner counter before stalking off back to the kitchen.

West blinked. _"Okay..."_

It was Huey's turn to tighten the grip on his jaw.. Some people just had no common sense. Obviously they came together, Hell everyone saw them walk in together & sit down at their table. So what if they weren't dating.. it was no one's business except present company.

She was with _him._

This fruity-ass nigga sending lemonade to their table & shit trying to be cute.

He could fall back at anytime, He'd wait.

He only leaned back in his seat.. folding his arms & looking to the bar, as did West who turned her head slightly.. leaning so that she could see past the other people walking through the diner. Her eyes scanned the entire bar.. which was pretty large. But no one seemed to signal her or acknowledge the fact that a drink was sent to her table, her specifically.

West frowned turning back to the table, she rubbed the back of her neck. Suddenly she felt sore & her stomach was turning. "_Probably that nasty-ass fish."_

She wanted to get back to her house, she felt unsafe & exposed in this environment.

Huey sensed her anxiousness, he wondered what was making her so uncomfortable. Maybe there's more to this random drink being sent to her.

Ex perhaps?

He tried throwing her off her guard by teasing her a little.

_"Your admirer seems to have left.. now I don't feel so bad about not asking you out right away" _he said with a small smirk.

_"Hm?" _West returned her gaze from her handbag back to his face, his words finally registering with her. She grinned slightly before shrugging. _"_

_Later for him then. So.. you're also implying the fact that you're my admirer_. _Right?" _She grinned widely at his befuddled expression before drinking down the last of her green tea.

She caught him slipping. Again.

Huey's face quickly deadpanned.

_She thinks she's so damn clever. Ok so I gave myself away a little there. No big deal. We're past the "strictly professional" stage. Or... are we? _

He cleared his throat before setting down his wallet. _"Nice try.." _He grabbed the money for the bill when he noticed West grabbing her own debit card.

_"Um.. What are you doing?" _ he questioned.

she raised her hand to give the card to the waitress to swipe at the register, when Huey's hand quickly diverted hers. _"I'm p__aying for my half of the meal.. why, what's wrong?" _

"I_ insist that I pay, it was my idea originally to come here.." _He sat her hand back down gently before handing the waitress the cash for the bill.

He expected her to refuse. To argue with him over who should rightfully pay for dinner/breakfast. But she didn't, she only leaned back into the booth seat & grinned.

_"Cool. I appreciate the free meal Freeman."_

Why was he surprised, this girl was odd from the start. He should've seen this response coming a mile way.. she was always trying to one-up him in their battle of wits. He shook his head, slightly annoyed._ "No. Problem."_

She smirked at him when he slid the tip for the waitress under the empty glass, then laughed once he rolled his eyes at her before helping her out of her seat & escorting her to the door.

_Always a gentleman.._ another plus.

Before they left the diner, West cautiously took one last gaze around the still busy diner, in hopes that she would find her so-called _"admirer". _No one knew her though. At least that was what she hoped.. maybe it really was just some random guy at the counter. Huey turned to see West still standing looking around for something. He tugged her arm gently again. She turned back, offering him a small dimply smile. They left out the diner, back into the drizzly rain, under the safety of Huey's large umbrella.

* * *

The drive home was pleasant, they spoke briefly here and there, the music dominated the conversation.. Until Huey pulled up to West's condo apartments.

They were beautifully built in a brown miami-stucco style, large willow trees, trellises filled with hot & light pink roses & and blue primroses and other exotic flowers draping from the balconies. A large bronzed iron-welded gate covered in the same flowers, along with orange lilies stood in between the two separate buildings, closing off the front courtyard of the apartments.

Huey and West slowly walked down the brick-tile to the gate. His hands shoved in his both pockets, West held onto his umbrella now wrapped up since the light drizzle had ceased on their way over. They approached the gate and stood facing each other. West plucked a orange lily that stuck out underneath the handle of the large gate, bringing it to her nose to inhale the sweet fragrance.

_"Maybe, just maybe.. you'll let me pay for dinner next time." _she spoke quietly.. twirling the stem of the flower, still held to her face hiding her meek smile.

Huey was amused. This girl's demeanor changed with the weather.. now she was playing shy all over again.

Reaching forward, he spoke_. "Stop fidgeting so much.."_

She straightened her posture, as he grabbed the flower from her grasp & tucking it above her ear & her thick layered hair.

_"There. Definitely your color.. Warms your skintone, gives your eyes a glow too."_

West tilted her head.. a faint smile reached her lips, as she gazed at Huey's eyes thoughtfully. He had to know she wanted this.. Or maybe he was just toying with her again. God, she hoped not.

Huey's gaze remained on the flower resting behind West's ear the entire time. His fingers gently traced her jawline, lingering before he returned his hand back to his pocket.

_"That's fine with me, Although I did ask YOU out, it would be traditional that I pay the bill."_

West shrugged. _"Let's do away with old traditions and start new ones.. I'm planning to pay because I want to, not because I feel obliged to do so._

Huey nodded, silently agreeing with her reasons behind her choices. She was a wildcard at times.. He could never get a read on her. To say the least, he was intrigued by this woman.. although she obviously had a past that she wasn't too forward in revealing it.. He could accept that. With time, they would arrive at the subject again. Hopefully then, she would trust Huey enough to confide in him completely.

_"So.. I'll still be picking you up later tonight. 9:45 Right?"_

West nodded grabbing her keys from her small black leather tote bag. _"Now you know the address.."_

Huey didn't know what would seem appropriate in this situation.. He was about to say goodnight, but he didn't want to seem too forward by kissing her on her cheek or forehead. He took the gentleman's route & grabbed her hand gently, holding it in his.

_"Tonight was interesting. Glad we ran into each other."_

Did he mean them meeting at the club? Or them meeting at the gym, which seemed to have sparked this budding... ...whatever it was.

West looked from their hands back to his face, He didn't even know what he did to her.

Beyond clueless..

She had that warm feeling again. Like when Huey asked her to have dinner with him.. It was just the way he said those four words. His general tone of voice was somewhat apparent, but less guarded.. like he was _anticipating_ her to say yes.

_"I agree."_ She smiled fully for the first time, showing her pearly-whites & those crater sized dimples.

_"Goodnight Huey.. be safe getting home."_

_"Night West.. I'd say the same, but you're almost at your front door."_

West laughed loudly shaking her head, before opening the gate & walking through the beautiful oasis-filled courtyard.

Huey was puzzled. _"What the hell did I say?"_

He stood there watching West climb the steps to the 2nd floor & walked to what appeared to be her door. She turned & waved to him from afar. He could tell she was smiling.. it was just that bright.

He raised his hand in response, before turning around to walk back to his car once she unlocked the door & let herself inside.

Once inside, she smiled to herself turning to close the door completely & locking it. She turned dropping her keys in a small gold ceramic bowl on the end table beside her door. Her flower slipped from its spot behind her ear.. she retrieved it from her wooden floor, she stood slowly admiring it.

_"Hermosa.. where you been? I've been waiting for quite some time now.."_

West frozed. Her eyes snapped shut.. she knew all in that instant. The drink, the hazel eyes. He was back. She should've known he'd find her again.

Suddenly a male figure stepped into the light from the window, one hazel eye menacingly staring at her, his face contorted into this wicked grin. He took a step towards West. She opened her eyes, clutching the orange lily tightly to her chest.

_"Someone's been asking about you.. guess who?"_

She only stood there, absolutely terrified he was here in her presence, like the devil himself.

No wait.. if he was talking about who she thought he was, then this fool was like a saint compared to **_him_**."

His smile vanished as he walked towards West.

___"I said... guess who."_

* * *

Before He could reach out & grab her.. West ducked under him & ran straight into the living room. He turned in hot pursuit of her, smirking as he stalked towards her. She was backed against a short bookshelf.

She ducked him again.. her reflexes were quick.. running back down the hall to her small kitchen where the door to her terrace was. He just as quickly turned in the same direction, now annoyed.

He didn't have time to be playing duck, duck, goose with this bitch. He was on a schedule.. & planned to stick to it.

He brushed against her as she struggled to pull the door open, swearing & crying all in one beat.

_"Silly girl.. you left your keys on the table."_

Her head dropped in defeat, as she quietly sobbed.

He roughly turned her around to face him. She stopped crying once she saw his death-glare.

Ramone ain't have time for all that hollering & screaming.. He'd slit her throat if she made too much noise. West knew too this all to well. She breathed in & out quickly, her chest heaving slightly.. forcing her crying to subside.

He nodded approvingly. _"Good girl.."_

In one motion, he grabbed West by her legs, wrapping them around him & carrying her over to the counter, where he roughly sat her down. He softly pecked her pouting lips & kissed her tear-drenched face.

He pulled her into him.. she leaned back, trying desperately to put some kind of distance in between them. Ramone only pulled her closer & straightened her posture by yanking her hair, West painfully yelped.

He grinned before gently kissing her, his tongue entered her.. the kiss increasingly growing more intense against West's will.

She groaned woefully, slapping his arms, back & face. Her legs flailing around wildly as she tried to wriggle out of his grip & off the counter.

He growled before pulling from their kiss, slamming her back onto the countertop & pushing her arms against the counters above.. she grunted at the excessive & painful force.

He pinned her wrists above her head as he invited himself back in between her legs, nipping at her neck & jawline. He bit deep into her skin.. which caused West pain, she yelped again. He sucked the spot where he'd bruised her in his own twisted attempt to soothe her.

She twisted her head wildly from side to side trying to avoid his, hot, sloppy, & disgusting-ass saliva-filled kisses against her skin. He had backed out of her legs, briefly to regain his stance.

Now was her chance.

She finally gotten enough strength to squeeze her knees together to push him from her & kneed him in his stomach, hard. She was disappointed she didn't hit his groin.

She wanted this fucker to be a eunuch for the rest of his natural-born life.

He slumped over slightly, clutching his stomach. His head rose with a sickening grin plastered on his face, sweat rolling down his forehead.. obviously she was putting up one hell of a fight & wearing him down in the process.

_"I always told you those leg strength exercises would do you some good.." _He said smugly while grabbing her calve muscle & giving it a teasing squeeze.

West growled, slapping his hand away from her. He stumbled again.. regaining his strength, he stood tall.

West remained sitting tensely on the counter-top with a knife clutched tightly in her hand, her breathing irregular as she stared at Ramone blankly.

He breathed in deeply before speaking.

_"Relax._._ I ain't come to do no damage."_

She only eyed him.. gripping the knife tighter.

_"Bitch I said RELAX."_

His suddenly booming voice echoed through the house & made West jump a little.

Ramone reached over snatching the knife from West's death grip. He tossed it over to the side.. & suddenly folding his arms in response of West's blank stare.

West rolled her eyes before sliding off the counter & taking a seat on the tile floor of her kitchen, she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

Ramone cleared his throat before walking over to sit next to her on the cold tiled floor. She flinched when his arm brushed past hers and scooted over. He chuckled, pulling her back next to him..

_"Stop acting like imma stranger."_

Her head whipped around, as she stared at him incredulously.

Was this nigga foreal? He practically tried to rape her, & he's now complaining coz' she acting like she don't know him no more.

West wished more than anything that she had never laid eyes on this nigga.

Ramone sniffed a couple of times while wiping his forehead.. _"__Hermosa.. foreal. You know why the fuck I'm here."_

West glared at him hatefully.. _"Don't you dare call me that."_

Ramone snickered, _"Still bitter about that whole Marcellus thing?"_

Her eyes doubled in size at the mention of **_his _**name.. She started hyperventilating.

Ramone's face scrunched up as he turned to face her.. _"Aw come on.. don't start that shit man." _

Her chest heaved rapidly, Ramone grabbed her & shook her firmly by the arms. _"Snap the fuck out of it!"_

She continued to shake, now whimpering..

He realized what was about to happen.. Fuck.

_Why couldn't he had just left the message & gotten the fuck out of there?_

Suddenly, he grabbed West & held her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.. shushing her quietly and rocking her back and forth like a small child.

Slowly West's erratic breathing slowed.. she started to cry, sobbing uncontrollably.

Ramone's face grimaced as he rested his chin on her head. West relaxed in his arms & held onto him as she weeped in all her misery that she'd already experienced... and the pain that was yet to come.

_"Why.. why.. why?!" _Her voice muffled, as she cried into his chest.

She was so full of pain, regret, fear & misery. It's a wonder the girl hadn't died of a broken heart... or stress.

Ramone closed his eyes.. He'd burn eternally for this.

It's not that he wanted her to die, he NEVER wanted that to happen. And although he got a sick thrill out of scaring her, torturing her, & toying with her head.. he'd never let it escalate to anything THAT serious.

In fact, there's not a time where he wished, _Oh god how he wished._

that he was still her **_lover_**.

* * *

**Well. that escalated quickly.**

**Shall we enter the tragic love-story of West & the gloomy henchman Ramone?**

**_"Perhaps he has a heart after all.."_**

**Stay Tuned.**

**xo **


	7. HIStory

**Another chapter?**

Why yes ;)

Enjoy..

DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own any of the characters, ideas, or concept from The Boondocks.

Warning: **STRONG LANGUAGE**

xo ~

* * *

_**Chapter 6: HIStory.**_

Oh how strange the human heart thinks.

_well,_ _metaphorically speaking_...

The same woman he ruthlessly stalked, intimidated & used excessive force with, was once his former lover.

She used to smile at him in such a way. It left his heart and stomach fluttering.. he'd never experienced that kind of love.

Any type of love really.

He always was apprehensive when they were together.. but on the inside, God he adored this woman.

Whenever he made love to her, which was the only time he'd ever let his guard completely down.

She would weep so sweetly, & so would he.

She was like an delicate flower.. His hermosa.

Ramone was a very fucked-up individual, but granted that.. She stuck by him.

He knew he'd take care of this woman.. for however long God granted him time on this Earth.

...His profession was what changed everything.

He worked for this weird cat named Marcellus, not sure if this was the nigga's actual name, but cool whatever. Fuck it.

Marcellus was a savvy underground type-guy. He kept his hustle as low-key as possible. Money laundering. Racketeering. Mob-type connections. Even modern day payola for up and coming artists. He kept a small staff of people.

Ramone being his right hand.

At the time, West was dancing at a studio below Marcellus' office which occupied the top floor of an barely functional brick-styled building. Of course Marcellus was paying the rent & up-keeping of the status of the entire building as well as keeping the studio functioning.

He caught eye of West one night. Dancing alone.

He'd worked long enough. He needed a companion now.

Ramone had a entirely different task from any other he'd ever carried out for his boss.

_"Get me the girl from the basement.."_

He almost laughed at the assignment, there had to be over 50 women that danced at the sub-floor studio.

He'd have fun with this one..

_or so he thought._

One night, the two men attended a small soiree hosted by the two directors of the dance troupe. Ramone was beaming inside, his woman was quiet & seemingly timid.. but she was the most radiant thing that stood in the room. And all eyes that beheld her, knew it as well. He lit his Black & Mild cigar, posted against the concrete wall.. admiring her from afar.

She stood with a wine glass held daintily in her grasp, gracefully adorning a black long-sleeved bodysuit with an plunging neckline from American Apparel, under a burgandy pleated skirt with black sheer stockings & black wedged booties by TOMS.

Her smile was bright, as she laughed in a carefree manner with her colleagues. He couldn't wait to walk over & whisper hotly inside of her ear..

Something that would leave the apples of her cheeks crimson red, & her breathe hitched.

His love for her was at an all-time high.. & moments like this, he wanted to just steal her away from the world & show her how intense his passion for her truly was. Before he could finish his thoughts, Marcellus gestured over to where West & her friends were standing, they both walked towards the brightly lit painting on display they were standing around.

She turned towards them, her smile became subtle and warm. She introduced her colleagues to Marcellus & Ramone before briefly hugging him as the others made small introductory conversation.

Marcellus watched them in mild interest..

It was a friendly hug between the two, but their body language told a different story.

His hand on the small of her back, his lips brushed against her earlobe and across her cheek, a little too close for a platonic relationship.

This would be VERY interesting,

As a test of his loyalty.. Ramone would have to prove the most difficult task,_ sacrifice_.

The offering of this female.. would solidify his place in Marcellus' growing empire.

It wasn't out of petty selfishness.. just semantics.

_"Some things we're better without.._

_ a woman like that would only hinder his work.._

_ he'd end up gaining a conscious.. _

_not what the fuck I need.. I need a nigga without scruples.. _

_his head about him.. but basically ruthless & hard as fuck to crack.._

_ the woman is disposable.. she'll become mine.. _

_I'll reward him with the most exotic & lavishly gorgeous women he's ever seen.._

_ But she.. something for me further discover.. _

_Beauty. Intrigue. Potential._

_Yeah. she's mine.."_

His mind was made.

This decision would change these three young adults lives' forever.

And history was written when Marcellus gently grabbed her hand, and uncharacteristically flashed her a beguiling smile.

_"..Pleased to make your acquaintance."_

* * *

_"GET THE FUCK OFF ME RAMONE!" _

West shoved him into the counter before backing away & scrambling to her feet.

Ramone who was genuinely shocked at this sudden display of strength, took a second to rub his arm.

"_Look.. I know what I did was fucked up but-"_

_***CRASH***_

_"Thfuck you throwing glasses at me for?"_

**_*CRASH*_**

_"GO TO HELL!"_

**_*CRASH*_**

_"Would you fucking listen for a second?!" "PUT THE FUCKING VASE DOWN YOU B-"_

**_*CRASH*_**

_"GO. TO. HEL-"_**  
**

Ramone grabbed her throat before she could pick up another object to discard towards him. He stared at her, his hands bloody with bits of glass stuck in his palm..

_"This is why I always have to beat the living shit out of you._

_You don't listen._

_Look, I'm trynna explain to you the severity of this situation, & also offer MY side of the story."_

West glared at him, her pupils dilated, & red. She was enraged, & the moment he let her go.. She'd really show how much _"those leg exercises"_ really had done for her.

_"We were inseperable.. shit, at least thats the way I felt in my heart._

_I knew I had to make a choice, _

_& at the time I figured Marcellus, was with the shit.. he really wouldn't just TAKE you as his own.._

_He didn't care if I convinced you, or forced you._

_He just demanded I make this happen._

_You were so blind, I tried to give you a warning.. so that you could run. But Yo-"_

Before he could finish, West shoved him backwards again.

_Damn she got stronger._

_"Leave please. Before I call the police."_

_"West.."_ He tried to interject.

_"LEAVE!" _she shouted, her voice almost matching the intensity of his.

Ramone shook his head as he backed away from her, turning to exit the kitchen & her apartment.

Glass crunched under his feet.

He turned his head partially, so that the side of his face shone in the moonlight through the terrace door.

He look solemn, almost sad.

Ramone was pleading with her, something he'd never done. But he wasn't going to end it right there.

There was a message he had to relay still. & it was killing him inside, that even after all his truths & indiscretions he shared with her, he still had to deliver the _biggest_ and possibly final blow to her psyche.

_"Marcellus will be here. _

_I don't know when. _

_But he has arranged for you two to meet."_

West shook her head.. almost at the brink of screaming insanity, by the complexity of these two sick individuals.

_God_,_ they really enjoyed this._

Her misery..

_"Get the fuck. Out." _she managed to utter through clenched teeth.

Ramone's head dropped slightly as he walked from the kitchen, to the hallway, & finally out her front door.

West only sighed as she moved across the kitchen, grabbing a dust pan & a broom.

She quietly sweeped & tidied her cozy apartment, until it was free of the raucous from earlier.

Anyone visiting would never suspect, a near rape & partial melee had occured here..

After gathering her lingerie & negligee for bed, she ran steaming hot water from her stainless steel showerhead.

West climbed into the shower, closing the door behind her.

She dissolved into tears, finally letting all her pent-up frustrations & sorrows out.

It was only an hour ago, her life seem to be starting anew..

She could walk down the street & not have to watch over her shoulder.

She could shop at her favorite boutiques Downtown without any of the employee's or customers whispering about her & who she was affiliated with.

And at the center of her heart, something still existed.

_Love.._

It was clear to her that any man capable of bringing that feeling, was worthy of her time and interest.

Huey sparked something in her that had laid dormant for quite some time.

_..._

But like Judgement Day, this was inevitable.. Eventually her torrid love affair would come back to her haunt her.

Two despicable men, who seemed to both be endlessly infatuated with her.

She left without warning,_ of course_.

And after spending enough time with Marcellus, she learned that such actions could lead to very _dire_ consequences.

But staying only meant she was surrendering her _life_ & spirit.

Something West, refused to lose..

_It was the only thing she had left._

And now she laid across her soft, plush bed.

In complete silence.

Contemplation of her impending fate.

Which could come any day..

Her mind raced for what seemed like hours, until the glare of the sun reached her eyes.. She had spent the rest of the night in deep thought.

And now her mind was made up..

_"Fuck Ramone._

_Fuck Marcellus._

_My life belongs to ME."_

She smiled to herself, satisfied with her decision to throw caution to the wind, & live her life regardlessly of the storm that was heading her way. She was looking forwards, not back.

_"Whenever he gets to Woodcrest, I'll be ready."_

She snuggled under her covers, finally beginning to rest. Practice wasn't necessary for her that morning, & if they needed her to do some layouts or whatever at work.. it could wait.

Before she could close her eyelids, a lingering thought held her captive.

_"Someone's gonna die.."_

Her eyebrows knitted together as she sighed heavily..

_"I just pray to God, its not me."_

* * *

Back at Huey's loft, the young introvert was heading down the steps grabbing his everyday essentials.

Cellphone. Wallet. Bank card. Car keys. Pocket knife.

_**(What?) (sometimes you actually need one handy.. I mean, better to have it & not need it than NOT having it and needing it. But I digress..)**_

Today Huey wasn't jetting off to work like usual, he had other plans..

Today would be the day he finally he went to the local paper about starting a column.

For some reason this morning, he had a plan, a proposal & he was ready to execute.

Procrastination seemed to be his worst enemy over the past couple years, but all that was set for change on this particular morning.

After checking his email on his iPhone, he reached for the door handle of his front door.

A short knock greeted him.

_"It figures Riley would be at my door with some bullshit as soon as I'm on my way out.._

_Or maybe it's my drunk, hungover ass chump-I mean best-friend._

_Whoever it is, I don't have time to entertain them or their problems_

_I got my own agenda to attend to."_

He opened the door, and to his surprise a very familiar face stood before him.

Too shocked to even speak, after a moment he stepped back so that _she_ could walk in..

Her giant curls moved as she took a few steps into the apartment.

_"It's great to see you again.."_

Her head turned again, admiring the artwork along the walls_.  
_

Huey cleared his throat slightly.._ "I was about to leave out-"_

Without turning her head, she spoke_. "I know, I just thought you'd make a little time.. just for me."_

His jaw tighten in annoyance._ How ironic. _

_"Something you didn't care to do before you left me huh?" _He thought.

_"Can we... sit?" _she sounded almost hesitant.

Huey closed the door slowly.

Brushed past his ex-girlfriend gently & walked into the living room, dropping his coat & car keys onto the leather sectional couch.

Jazmine stepped forward peeling her leather jacket off, & plopping onto the very end of the sectional.

She looked up to see a very.. _tense_ Huey Freeman standing two feet from her.

_"Uh are you gonna-"_

_"Yeah, yeah.."_ he cut her off.

With one hand rubbing his neck, he sat down next to Jazmine.. leaning his head back into the sectional and closing his eyelids.

Jazmine, fidgeted carefully with the hem of her sleeve. Not knowing exactly how to begin the conversation..

Huey's eye popped open, he looked over at Jazmine who cocked her head to the side gently.. _was that a smile?_

_"Boy, was she back in her comfort zone.._

_She hadn't looked at me like that in.. I don't know when."_

Huey sat up, turning to her.

Jazmine bit her lip, before looking up.

It was now or never.

_"I've missed you.."_

* * *

**Well now you're left to wonder.**

**Was it Huey or Jazmine that made this grand confession?**

**Don't be angry at me for involving our male protagonist in a love triangle lol.**

**I think it equals for a more spicier story.**

_**The Woman of Intrigue vs. The First True Love.**_

**I don't know if anyone still cares about this story.. but McPherson will finally show up in next chapter. And Riley will be back with some interesting bits.**

**Til then.**

**xo**


End file.
